Will You Love Me Forever? Will You Protect Me?
by nonkisaru
Summary: Will sesshomaru find love? Will inuyasha confess his love for kagome? Will Sango love miroku? read and find out. IKag, MirSan, SessOC. Rating for later situations
1. Introductions

Hio everybody! This is my second fic but my first one was crap so don't bother lookin for it!

Inuyasha: I didn't think it was too too bad.

Jiro: Well... maybe a little

Me: Thanks guys but I think it was crap! N E wayz enjoy and don't forget to review I live for them even the flames I kinda like destructive criticism.

Inuyasha: Your joking...right?

Me: yeah. 

By the way "speaking", 'thinking', and *at the beginning and ending of dream sequences* 

~*Chapter 1: Introductions*~

*Kagome was sitting in a fetal position in the middle of the forest. 'It's so cold' was all she could think about. It was the middle of winter in feudal Japan. Then she remembered that Inuyasha would be able to hear her, even if she was pretty far from where she thought camp was. 

"Inuyasha, come help me please. I'm so cold" She yelled over and over again. 

Then it started to snow. 'How could this possibly get any worse,' she thought to herself. Just when she thought no one was coming for her, Inuyasha glided down from the sky. 

He looked like an angel. Just before she ran into his waiting arms, a youkai jumped out in front of her and she took a small step back.

She watched in horror as the youkai slashed Inuyasha across the chest. The cut was deep and he went unconscious from it.

Kagome was sure this was the end for her and she tried to prepare herself from death. The large youkai stood in front of her and readied his razor sharp claws. She then recognized the youkai as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder half-brother.

She curled into a little ball and awaited her doom. "Well, well, well. Look at the little human quiver with fear now that she no longer has a protector," Sesshomaru snarled and grinned evilly. 

Just then something that resembled a person was standing in front of her, facing Sesshomaru. Kagome's vision was blurred because of the snow. 'Is that a human or a youkai? Wait she has dog ears like Inuyasha's! Could she be an Inu youkai like Inuyasha!?' 

"What are you doing you wench? How dare you stop my attack! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill you along with her!" Sesshomaru's expression was utterly emotionless. 

He raised his hand to kill the hanyou but stopped himself in mid-slash. There was something intriguing about this hanyou. He saw that it was a female and non-the-less, she wasn't afraid of him at all.

"Why do you not quiver with fear as the one behind you? Do you really think you are of some competition to me?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold and heartless and yet, filled with anger.

The hanyou looked at him with the same emotionless face he usually wore. "You will not harm her youkai. I will not allow it." The hanyou kept her stance as it was. She did not waver.

Sesshomaru raised his arm once again, his face showing anger and shock. This time he would follow through on his attack. Kagome was riddled with fear as his arm swiftly attacked the hanyou in front of her. *

Kagome screamed and then sat up, covered in a cold sweat. She was panting for air. "Kagome what's wrong? Kagome say something, please." Inuyasha was beside her trying to figure out what happened.

"Lady Kagome are you all right? Was there a youkai around here?" Miroku's face was also concerned and fearful.

"I had a horrible nightmare. Who was the hanyou though?" Sango walked over to her and put a blanket around her shoulders. "What was it about? You said there was a hanyou?" Sango tried to calm her nerves and was helping a little.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night because you had a night mare?! I can't believe you. Next time don't scream so loud, and wake someone else up will ya." Inuyasha huffed and leapt back up in his tree. "Oh and by the way the hanyou that you saw was probably me." He closed his eyes but kept his ears open.

"No Inuyasha, You had gotten slashed by Sesshomaru and were unconscious. There was another one, a girl by the looks of it." Sango and Miroku looked at one another. Miroku then looked toward Kagome. "Did the hanyou try to attack you? Is that why you woke up?" Miroku had concern in his lavender eyes.

"No she tried to defend me. I woke up when Sesshomaru attacked her. I knew I was next." Sango looked back at Miroku. "I suggest that we all get some sleep and talk more about it in the morning." With that Miroku got up and walked over to his spot against the trunk of Inuyasha's tree. Sango retired to her pile of blankets, and Kagome went to sleep again.

______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Inuyasha went out hunting and the others built a fire. The autumn air was cool and growing colder every day. It would be winter soon. Kagome had just sat down near the fire when Miroku turned his head quickly. He gazed fiercely into the forest.

"Stand behind me, both of you," Miroku calmly instructed. Sango grabbed her boomerang bone. Kagome got her Bow and Arrows. 

Into the camp limped an injured being. Kagome and Sango both dropped their weapons and ran over to it. They each grabbed an arm and helped it to the fire. Kagome's Eyes opened wide as she recognized the hanyou. She now saw her clearly.

The mysterious hanyou had silver-white hair exactly like Inuyasha's, and green eyes. She had sliver dog ears like Inuyasha's too. Her claws were sharp and her fangs were pearly white. Her kimono was short and had no sleeves. It also had a very low-cut neck. Miroku's eyes were having a great time looking her up and down over, and over again.

Her kimono was a blood red color with the design of a silver dragon wrapped around it. The details and background design was black. The tail of the dragon started over her right leg and wrapped around her middle until ending with its head over her heart.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I was attacked by a youkai. They usually don't bother me. They're too busy staring at me, like your friend." She pointed at Miroku who was wide-eyed and slightly drooling.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Kakane. As you might have guessed I'm an Inu hanyou."

Inuyasha came bounding into the camp and snarled at the intruder. He leapt in front of the gang. "Who are you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm Kakane the Inu hanyou. Ah, and you are Inuyasha, are you not?"

Inuyasha snarled, "How do you know me? Explain your self!"

Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and yelled 'sit'. Inuyasha's face came crashing down to the ground.

"You could be a little nicer you know. She was hurt be a youkai in the forest."

Kakane stood up and bowed slightly toward Kagome. Then she did the same to Sango, Miroku, And Shippo. "Thank you for your generosity but I should get going. My wounds are slightly healed and I'll not bother you any more. Again thank you."

As she turned around to leave a youkai jumped down in front of the gang. Kagome stood and said very boldly, "Sesshomaru, leave now and I won't kill you."

"S...S...Sesshomaru?" Kakane's quivering voice was nothing compared to the shock on her face. "You...You are the one I seek. I will not let you harm anyone of them." She back-flipped to where he was and then tried to strike him across the chest. He was too fast and dodged the attack. He went to strike her and hit her across the chest. Blood fell to the dirt ground as she fell forward onto him.

"Accursed wench, you will pay." He looked down into her eyes and stopped. Inuyasha was holding Kagome close and Miroku was holding Sango close. Shippo was between the two pairs.

Sesshomaru looked into her deep green eyes and lifted her up in his arms. Inuyasha had gotten up to go and get Kakane back from him. He did not want to see a new friend killed. Miroku let go of Sango and stepped in front of the two ladies and the kitsune youkai. Before Inuyasha could get to her, Sesshomaru gracefully jumped off the ground into the air. He leapt from branch to branch. Carrying the unconscious hanyou to his castle in the Western Lands. 

______________________________________________________________________

^_^ how'd ya like it? Plz review to it and I'll write more

Inuyasha: Too bad you didn't look like that hanyou.*sighs*

Jiro: I think she looks just fine *nuzzles neck*

me: I DO LOOK LIKE HER SHE'S BASED ON ME *grabs ear and yells into it*

Inuyasha: I'm sorry I was joking.

Jiro: Ha Ha Ha *laughs*

me: I need help.

The character was based on me but I don't look like her really.


	2. Promise Me

Hio evry buddy. I'm back but I've been busy. This is chappie 2 out of who knows how many. I didn't intend to write this as a one time shot, but I haven't gotten any reviews so this MIGHT be the end. If you guys review I will write more and more.

Inuyasha: plz write more plz? By the way how were you busy?

Jiro: none of your business! *yells*

Inuyasha: Ooooooo you were with Jiro last night.

Me: you guys stop arguing!!!!!

Jiro: *wrapping arms around waist* He doesn't need to know about that though.

Me: I love my sick mind^_^

By the way I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Kakane.

~* Chapter 2: Promise Me *~

Sesshoumaru jumped swiftly from branch to branch. Kakane was still unconscious from his attack. Her face was showing a lot of pain.

'Why am I feeling like this? She's just a miserable hanyou like my bastard brother. But if I think like this, why do I have a pain in my chest?'

All he could think about was how he had hurt her. "Damn! Why do I feel like this? Now I'm taking her back to my castle, and then what? Am I hoping she falls in love with me or something?"

Kakane was listening to his every word but she couldn't muster enough energy to open her eyes. She thought it was cute though, how he was so confused. She regained enough energy to shift her position in his arms.

As she stirred, Sesshoumaru gently landed on a branch. He had a look of worry on his face. "Dearest, are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't I was just a little uncomfortable, so I shifted." Her face was now nuzzled against his chest and the crook of his arm. Her hands were around his neck. He was carrying her bridal style but acted as if he were carrying a child.

Her deep green eyes were focused on his and his golden orbs were on her.

"Thank you Sesshy." She closed her eyes softly. "Sesshy?" He looked down at her with surprise.

"Oh *yawn* I'm sorry." She snuggled closer to him and started nodding off to sleep. 

"It's all right, call me anything you want." Sesshoumaru mentally shook himself when he realized what he had just said.

'Damn, why is this happening. I haven't acted this stupid since I was 18!' When a youkai turns 18 their instincts tell them to take a mate. Sesshoumaru never did. Like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had the blood of a youkai. Unlike Inuyasha, his was all youkai, which means he has more control over his instincts. 

He leapt off the branch and made his way back to his castle once again. When they arrived, he carried her to one of the lavishly decorated rooms. He laid her down on the overstuffed king sized bed. 'Damn, I would love to make her mine! Hanyou or not.'

As he was about to leave, she started shaking in the bed. She was obviously sick with an infection now. He never knew if he could forgive himself for this. He walked out of the room and found Jaken.

"Jaken, do you know any medical skills?"

"Yes milord. May I ask why?"

"I brought a hanyou here and she is injured. She has an infection in the slash across her chest. Go attend to her now."

"Yes milord." Jaken bowed low to his master and turned to leave.

"Oh and Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Don't get smart with her. If you harm her or offend her I will kill you."

"Yes milord." Jaken ran into the room where the injured hanyou lay and began his work on her immediately. When he was finished, he walked out into the hall and found a very worried Sesshoumaru, pacing back and forth.

"She will be fine milord. You may go in with her now." Jaken bowed low and walked into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and looked at the white bandages all around her chest. He sat down on the bed next to her.

Her eyes fluttered open. They were deep green and full of longing. She sat up only to be pushed down gently by Sesshoumaru. "You need your rest."

"I'm fine, really. Why did you save my life? You were the one who attacked me."

"I don't know why I did it. I just saw something in your eyes that told me too."

"Oh. Why did you call me dearest when you were carrying me to the castle?"

"Ah, I'm sorry I just...um...I don't know why."

Kakane turned her head on the pillow so she wasn't facing Sesshoumaru. "I feel like I have to tell you something. I don't know if you'd be willing to hear it though."

'Oh god' Sesshoumaru thought he was going to die. She was going to ask him to take her back to the others. Either that or that she loved him too. If he couldn't control himself... there could be some problems. " Maybe you should wait until your better to tell me then."

"Oh, but I am better! I'm not an ordinary hanyou. I am the daughter of an Inu youkai and a powerful miko. No not Inuyasha and Kagome." She sat up and asked Sesshoumaru to excuse her. She took a plush robe from one of the hooks and went into the hot-spring room that was connected to the room she was in.

She changed and then went back into the room that Sesshoumaru was in. She sat down next to him.

'Damn, she is so sexy. I want her now. What the hell am I thinking?' Sesshoumaru mentally shook himself again and looked into Kakane's smoky eyes. They were filled with desire. Desire for him.

"Well I wanted you to know that I haven't felt this way about anyone, ever before. I know that I look like I've been with every youkai and hanyou around, but I haven't. I want you to know that Sesshoumaru. You probably don't feel the same about me though, right?"

As she looked at Sesshoumaru with a sad/pouty/sexy/curious look, he felt like he couldn't hold back anymore. "I want to claim you as my mate!" Sesshoumaru blushed at the sudden out burst of his feelings. He got up to leave and was half way to the door when Kakane spoke up. "Come back and sit with me, Please?"

He turned and looked at her. The moon's pale blue rays were beaming down upon her and she looked like an angel. She had the most beautiful hair he'd ever seen. It was long and fine. Wait long doesn't describe it. It was extravagant. It went down to the floor and had about 5 inches that dragged on the floor. Now, it wasn't up in a bun like when he first saw her. It was down and allowed to flow freely.

He walked over to one of the plush chairs and motioned for her to sit in the one across his. She shook her head and walked over and sat on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her knees were up to her chest and her robe was falling open. "Even though we just met, I know there is something about you that tells me I love you. So aishiteru, Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it my darling?"

Sesshoumaru looked shocked at first, then warmed up to the idea of her pet names for him. "May I brush your hair for you?"

"Yes you may."

Sesshoumaru got up and grabbed a brush. When he sat back down, Kakane spread his legs apart and sat between them. She pulled her hair up and laid it on his lap. He took in the scent of her hair. It was Lavender, Vanilla, and Jasmine.

He brushed it out making sure every strand of hair was as smooth as silk. She turned her head and caught his lips in a light kiss before turning away. But Sesshoumaru was not satisfied with a small kiss. He wanted more. He turned her head back around and kissed her fully on the lips.

Kakane's thoughts were racing through her head. She wanted him so badly but did not know how to tell him. She deepened the kiss, pulling him to her. Their bodies formed perfectly into one-another. She felt Sesshoumaru's hands glide around her waist. She felt as he stood up with her and turned her body around to face him. He held her tightly against his body, as if afraid she would leave if he let go. He pulled away from their kiss. Her body begged for him to press his against hers once again. She loved the warmth and the love it generated. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. Both were clouded with lust and smokey with desire for one another.

"I have another question," Sesshoumaru said, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Anything darling. Anything you desire, I will give to you. You need only ask."

It was now or never for Sesshoumaru as he looked into his loves deep green eyes. "May I claim you as my mate?" As he continued to look into her eyes, He could see glimpses of doubt. He became worried that she would say no.

"Now I have a question for you."

"Yes my love?"

"Promise me something." Tears were welling up in her eyes. One tear slid down the cheek of her flawless face. Sesshoumaru took her face in his hands and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Will you love me forever? Will you protect me as long as I live?" She was crying now. Her fragile body was shaking against his. "Will you stay with me forever and never leave my side? Will you always be there for me?" The tears were flowing freely from her eyes. A warm breeze was blowing through the room from an open window. As Sesshoumaru looked at her, her beauty stunned him. Her long flowing hair was gently swaying in the wind. The tears were dripping off her face. Her hands were on his strong chest.

"Promise me." She whispered into his robes. "Just promise me this one thing." Her body was shaking from her sobs. "Promise me, Sesshoumaru. Promise me!" She was crying violently, and holding on to him as if her life depended on it. He moved his strong hands around her and held her tightly.

She had not heard an answer yet and was growing worried. She wanted this more than anything in the world. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. She wanted to bear his pups. She looked up into his eyes. He leaned over and set his head on her shoulder.

"Yes." Was all he said but it was enough. The breeze surrounded them and to them, the room was gone. She was still crying but not so violently. "Does the same go for my question?" Sesshoumaru whispered, his head still on her shoulder.

"Of course, my darling. Nothing would make me happier."

The lights were dimmed and the moon was allowed access to their ceremony. Sesshoumaru lifted Kakane off the ground and gently laid her down in the soft bed. He wiped the tears from her eyes. 

She pulled off her robe from under the covers. Sesshoumaru quickly undressed and got into bed next to her. She smiled seductively and purred. The tips of her dog ears were bent down. 

Sesshoumaru smiled and scooted closer to her he licked the side of her cheek then traced her lips with his tongue.

He then seized her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She gasped for air and Sesshoumaru seized the moment. He rolled her onto her back and straddled her with his legs. She broke the kiss and whispered something in his ear. 

"You will be my first so be gentle. You are my first.... And only." She then captured his lips again. He entered her and when he reached her maidenhead, he whispered something in her ear. 

"This will hurt a little, but only for a moment." When she nodded he continued and broke through her maidenhead. The tears welled in her eyes and she gasped. She was glad though. She belonged to him and he belonged to her, for all eternity. After a while he moved his mouth down to where her neck and shoulder connected. He then sunk his fangs into her pale skin. 

When he released, the blood began to drip from the wound. He lapped at it until the mark scarred over. After it had scarred he spilled his seed into her womb. She was growing tired and so was he. The moon was setting and the sun was rising.

Kakane stood up from the bed and shot a seductive glance at Sesshoumaru before walking naked into the hot spring room. She lowered herself into the hot water and was soon joined by Sesshoumaru.

As they cuddled in the water, Rin came running into the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin couldn't find you last night. Rin wanted you to read her a book before bed. Oooo, who's that?" Rin was very excited. She may have a mommy at last.

"This is your new mommy, Rin. Her name is Kakane." Sesshoumaru smiled at the little girl he had adopted as his daughter. "Now that you have a mommy you should call me daddy. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, Rin has a mommy and daddy!"

______________________________________________________________________

Me: what did you think?

Inuyasha: Hey Jiro, Is that what happened last night *elbows Jiro*

Jiro: Sorta, just better *smiles wide*

Inuyasha: I feel so unloved

Me: Hey Jiro, I thought you said he didn't need to know about that _

Jiro: It's a guy thing.

Me: ok you don't mind if I tell a few friends then?

Jiro: Noooooooooooooooooooooo, please no. *putts head in hands*

Inuyasha: Hahahahahahahaha your in trouble with your mate!

Me: You shut up. and no we did not mate yet. Why am I telling you guys this?


	3. The Family Begins

Hio every buddy, I'm back and up to writing. This should be interesting.

Inuyasha: why does Jiro get all the fun and I don't get any?

Jiro: She likes me!

Inuyasha: I don't like you anymore!

Me: You have Kagome. Jiro has me. Simple

Jiro: I'm glad I have someone like you with me.

Inuyasha: Feh, we all know what he wants *winks at people*

Jiro: No really? I mean I love her that's all

Me: Oh he's so cute when he's trying to cover up for a mistake.

Inuyasha: *to himself* Why does that always work on her?

Me: You'll get want you want latter. k?

Jiro: Just as long as I get it.^_^

Me: better watch it buddy _

Jiro: Yes ma'am

~* Chapter 3: The Family Begins *~

"Come here Rin. You can come and take a bath with us." Kakane's voice was full of happiness as she looked at her surrogate daughter. "Later we will go to the market and buy you a new kimono. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Rin would like that very much." The little girl was now splashing in the water with them.

After awhile, Sesshoumaru got out and so did Kakane. They each wrapped themselves in one of the robes on the hooks. They left Rin to play in the water for awhile. Once in the room again, Sesshoumaru sat down in one of the plush chairs and Kakane sat on his lap.

"There is something that is bothering me right now."

"Really? Well, what is it darling?"

"Well, one your eyes have turned red. And second, I do not smell the presence of a child in you. You should have conceived by now. Could there be something wrong?"

"Actually, no there is nothing wrong. My eyes turned red because of a dramatic change in my body or life. That change was mating with you. It will go away by tonight. Also since my mother was a powerful miko, I have the power to not become pregnant unless I'm not at the peak of fertility or if I strongly will myself not to."

"But why would you not want to become pregnant with our child? Isn't that what you want? And why do you have that power?" Sesshoumaru was brimming with questions he wanted answers to.

"My mother had this power because she was an extremely powerful miko. Many youkai knew this and tried to rape her so she would produce them an heir. The Heir could possibly be more powerful than she was. It was a way to prevent a youkai from corrupting a powerful child's mind. Next yes, that is what I want but not too soon. I was not in heat and I might not have conceived. I didn't want to risk that."

"Oh I see now. Well when you are in heat I'll have something to look forward to." He smiled and kissed her. Right in the middle of their kiss, Rin came running into the room. She had a robe on and jumped up into Kakane's lap who was on Sesshoumaru's lap still.

"Hello Rin, lets go get dressed and then we'll leave, ok?"

"Yeah, I want o show you my room!" Rin was so excited. She took a hold of Kakane's hand and dragged her toward they door. Kakane got up and picked Rin up and put her on her right hip. "Darling, where can I find clothes to wear? My kimono has a rip in it. I will have to sew it up."

"In the room across from Rin's there is a closet with kimonos in it. And don't worry I'll have the tailor sew yours up."

"All right I'll see you later darling." Kakane smiled and left the room holding Rin.

"So Rin where is your room? Will you show me?"

"Yes it is this way!" The very excited girl jumped down off Kakane and ran in the direction of her room. When she got there she went to her closet and chose a beautiful pink kimono with red blossoms all over it. Kakane helped her up it on. She looked beautiful in it. Then Kakane helped Rin put her hair up with a bone comb. 

Kakane then took Rin into the room across from hers. She walked into the closet and found a very ornate blue kimono with purple clouds and a castle on it. Kakane then put her log hair in a braid.

They left the house and made their way to the market. As they walked into the town, some people came up to Kakane and greeted her. Rin asked, "Do you know all these people?"

"Yes Rin, I used to protect their town from evil youkai."

They walked to a shop and purchased a beautiful kimono that was for Rin. They bought a wall-scroll for Rin's room. It had a beautiful young maiden on it and she was riding a horse youkai. When they finally headed home, Rin was almost asleep. Kakane put the scroll in a leather sack along with the kimono. She put the sack on her back and picked Rin up in her arms.

"Thank You mommy." Was all Rin said before drifting off to sleep. Kakane's silver hair had a lavender tint to it as she walked in the moonlight back to the castle. When they got there, Kakane put Rin in her bed and went into the kitchen where she saw Sesshoumaru sitting, drinking his tea. "Hello, my angel. How was your day with Rin."

"It was great. We bought a kimono and a wall scroll for her." She walked over and sat next to him. He looked up and smiled at his mate. "Shall we retire for the night, my angel?" He stood and smiled slyly at him. 

When they got to their room, Kakane pulled Sesshoumaru in for a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly began to untie his top. His clothes fell to the floor as he began to untie her obi. Once it came undone, the rest of the kimono followed. 

They laid down on the bed and did a replay of the night before just without the biting. The next morning, Kakane woke before Sesshoumaru. She slipped out of bed and into the hot spring room. She enjoyed a bath alone today. She found a mirror and looked into it. Her wet hair was in her eyes. When she brushed it away, she saw a pair of sky blue eyes staring back at her. She quickly got out and ran into the room where her mate lay sleeping.

Since she was in such a hurry, she did not tie her robe. She shook Sesshoumaru lightly. He popped up and looked around frantically. "What's wrong?!"

"Darling, everything's all right. Now look at me, what do you see?"

He looked and was greeted by Kakane's large breasts. He decided to not get himself in trouble and continued to look up towards her face. She saw his wandering eyes and closed her robe. He stood up and dressed quickly. While he dressed, she did too. Today she wore a beautiful baby blue kimono that had baby pink trim and a baby pink obi. She ran back to her bedroom and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in one of the plush chairs. She walked over to him and took his hands. She pulled him out of his chair and looked into his eyes. "What do you see?"

"I see beautiful...Sky blue eyes looking at me. Why are they blue today?" He was puzzled now. He missed her deep green eyes that loved him so much. He noticed a huge smile spread across her face. He looked at her kimono and noticed the combination of baby blue and baby pink. His eyes widened as he realized what this could mean. He sniffed at the air for a moment and realized what he smelling.

"A...a...are y...you pregnant?" He managed to stutter out.

"YES!," squealed a very excited young hanyou. "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet but I thought you might know. I also don't know how many there will be in the litter."

Sesshoumaru bent down and put his ear to her still flat stomach. When he lifted his head up he smelled the air again. He looked at her and smiled. He could see the excitement in her now green eyes. "There will be four, three boys and a girl."

She hugged him tightly. She was so excited about being able to give her mate the only other thing that could make him happy, pups. Four pups. A normal youkai littler is about one or two. Hers was four.

_________________________________________________________________

Me: I've changed my mind. You won't get what you want.

Jiro: What did I do?

Inuyasha: hahaha this is like a funny movie.

Me: shut up you

Inuyasha: I'm sorry

Me: Oh how cute you look when your scared.

Jiro: What happened to me?

Me: Shh, I'm still trying to make up my mind.

Jiro: on what?

Me: Who to mate with.

Jiro and Inu: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh We'll let you think then.

I'll write again soon. Plz review. Lots o' love

pixie chick or pixiedust4


	4. Meeting Old Friends

Hey I'm back. I know this probably sucks so tell if you like it or not. K?

tanx so much for the reviews I love them. To answer some requests, yes I will put some girl talk into it and yes having one more girl does make everything much more fun! ^-^x. Oh and for one review just to tease a bit, you never know what Kagome and Inuyasha's kids will be named *wink wink nudge nudge* Woops did I say kids I meant if they have kids. As for my mate I'm leaning toward one side more. Thanks to Uncle Sesshy and Sango14120. If you could, review me your e-mail addresses and I'll e-mail you mine so you can suggest. That goes for anyone who likes the story

Jiro: Who? Have you chosen yet?

Inuyasha: Yeah who is it?

Me: I'll tell u later. Ha ha ha I'm so evil.

Jiro: I love you! ^_^

Inuyasha: I saw her first!

Me: I'm not a possession! I'll choose when I want and who I want! I need mental consultation. v_v

~* Chapter 4: Meeting Old Friends *~

Kakane was so excited that she and Sesshoumaru were expecting a litter. She was sitting in the lounge, sewing a little baby carrier. She wanted her pups close to her at all times. She had so many thoughts in her head about what everything would be like. How Sesshoumaru would be by her side during the birth. What her beloved angels would look like. Would they resemble him or her? Or maybe a mix of the two of them. How would Rin react to having four baby siblings?

Kakane was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that Sesshoumaru was behind her. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She was a bit startled and jumped.

"It's all right, my love. What are you thinking about in here?" Sesshoumaru's scent filled the air. It was calming her down from her thoughts.

"I'm thinking about the pups. How do you think Rin will react to the news?" Kakane was silent and awaited an answer from her love. He got up and walked around to sit across from her. When he sat down he took her hands in his and smiled at her. "She will love it."

"You're right, when should we tell her?" Kakane was again happy at the fact that she was going to have a litter of pups. Her stomach had already begun to bulge a bit.

"Whenever you want love."

"Can I tell her? I want to get a little closer with her before they are born. I don't want her to feel left out."

"Yes dear, it is your decision."

"I'm going to take her to the market tomorrow. I'll tell her then. But now that I think of it I need more fabric. I'm going to go down now. I'll be back before sunset."

Sesshoumaru's eyes immediately filled with worry. "Maybe you shouldn't. I mean you will be giving birth in three months. You should save your strength."

Kakane smiled at how concerned he was. "I have to be out and about or else I will grow weak. I especially need to exercise the lower half of my body. If I don't the birth will be more painful."

"All right but you shouldn't go alone. I'll go too." Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Kakane. All he could think about was her safety.

"Sesshoumaru darling. If I can't learn to protect myself while I'm pregnant, how will I learn to protect my pups when you aren't around? Please let me go alone and if you hear me scream then you can come running. Deal?"

Sesshoumaru was having lots of doubts about this, but he had to admit that this was something she had to learn. "All right but I will be within' ears-shot. Ok?"

"Yes, that sounds appropriate. I will leave now." She leaned over to him and held him close to her. Sesshoumaru couldn't be happier. She pecked him on the lips but he pulled her back for a deeper kiss than that. Kakane finally broke and said she should leave now, before dark.

As she was walking through the woods she could smell a familiar scent. She couldn't quite place it though.

______________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha gazed into the forest and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Is there a youkai around? I don't sense any jewel shards."

Kagome was worried about why he had stopped so suddenly. Then he started sniffing the air. He had a confused and angry look on his face.

"There's a scent in the air that I recognize but only slightly. It smells like Sesshoumaru but with a lot of another scent in it. We should check it out." Inuyasha started walking and kept close to the others.

He could tell he was getting closer to the scent and could swear that it was partly Kakane's scent but it was too vague.

______________________________________________________________________

As Kakane walked into the middle of a little clearing she heard movement behind her. As she swiftly turned, her hair flung over her shoulder. It was down and flowing freely. The sun was setting and she was sure she should get home soon. The fabric she had bought was in the small leather sack.

Before she could turn back around the entire gang jumped out of the bushes. She did not recognize them at first, and they didn't recognize her. They all had their weapons drawn. Sango had her boomerang bone aimed at her. Kagome was aiming for her heart. Miroku was holding the prayer beads on his right hand. Shippo was behind Inuyasha, who was poised with his claws flexed.

She dropped the leather sack and flexed her own claws. "Who are you and what business do you have attacking me?" Her voice was filled with fear. She did not want to lose her pups.

"Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands?"

"I am his mate, why do you need to know? Don't try to attack me because he is within earshot of this space." Her voice was now apprehensive.

"His mate? So my damn brother's taken a mate. Should I kill her? He killed one of our friends about a week ago." Kagome was looking at the beautiful hanyou with silver hair. Inuyasha sniffed at the air once more. "Oh and your carrying his pups. How perfect. This should teach him a lesson.

Kakane looked in disbelief as she remembered the silver-haired hanyou she met about five days ago. "I wish to speak with Kagome!" She almost yelled it but did not so she would not alarm her mate.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" But before he could finish, Kagome had put down her weapon and walked over to face the hanyou. "Who are you?" Kagome was not afraid of her, but felt as if she knew her.

"I'm Kakane. Don't you remember? Sesshoumaru took me away after he had attacked me?"

"Kakane? You're alive? We were sure Sesshoumaru had killed you when he took you wherever he did!"

Inuyasha was looking at her with shock on his face. "He mated with you? And you're carrying his pups? Did he make you? Was this cruel fate imposed on you?" Inuyasha was about to go after Sesshoumaru and kill him if it was true. He had no right to force a female to mate with him to produce an heir.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku had come over to talk to her and Shippo was in Kagome's arms. Kakane broke through the small crowd and said to Inuyasha, "No he did not impose this on me. I chose this life on my own. Also, I am happy to be carrying our pups."

The crowd had now built a fire and was sitting around talking to Kakane. The moon had set long ago and she had lost track of time.

Sesshoumaru was now worried. Kakane had not come home yet. He picked up her scent and started to follow it. It wasn't long before he came upon the small camp. He leapt into the camp and stood in front of the gang. They all habitually stepped in front of her. She, however, pushed her way through and ran up to him.

Everyone was stunned at first but then remembered that they were mates. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Love, why are you with these outcasts? Also the sun set hours ago. I was so worried that something had happened to you and the pups." Sesshoumaru spoke softly and calmly. Even though he did so, everyone in the camp could see the worry in his eyes.

"I thought I had broken my promise to you by not protecting you." He was looking worriedly at her. They could see the fear that was etched into his eyes. Meanwhile, Kakane was holding onto him and was nuzzling her head into his robes. She looked up into his eyes and tears slowly started to trickle down her cheek.


	5. An Important Note

Hey sorry for the hold up my computer is broken so it might take a little longer for the story to come along.  I'm on my parents comp right now and I can't stay on for long.

By the way I'm going to change my screen name to Vash's chick.  If you don't want me to or if you do, review to me a yes or no and I will count the votes.  Have two days starting on the 20th of August.  Ready set GO.

Thanx for the support and review suggestions of what could come.

Special thanx to Sango14120.  She is helping me with my fic and she will be co-author.  ^-^x tanx a bunch for reading my fic.

Ttfn  ta ta for now

Vash's chick or pixiedust4

Depending on the votes!


	6. Time Goes By

Hio every buddy. I've been having mom problems. She's being a total bitch. I wish she would just leave me alone. If any of you have advice please tell me. You can put it in your reviews, which I haven't been getting! I'm going to go take a bubble bath after this is done. I hope you all like it. If you think that they had kids too early in the story, tell me and I will write and alternate ending for you. Maybe... *grins evilly* By the way I'm sooooooooooo sorry this is so late my frickin computer was screwed up because of, guess who, yup my mom. Oh well, life is cruel *sights* v_v

Jiro: Oooo, a bubble bath? Can I come with?

Inuyasha: No I'm already taking one with her

Me: Do you want me to leave both of you for Sesshoumaru?

Inu and Jiro: No.

Me: than shut up! *Stomps off and slams bathroom door*

Jiro: Oh she's PMS-ing real bad!

Inuyasha: Tell me about it.

Sesshoumaru: Well you could've stopped fighting over her and helped her with her mother problem.

Jiro and Inu: Go Away!

Enjoy ^_^ (and please send help from the no-more-mom squad!)

~* Chapter 5: Time Goes By *~

"I'm so sorry darling. I did not notice the time. I'm so sorry I worried you." Kakane was holding back her tears. She did not like to make her mate worried. She never wanted him to worry about her. But no matter how she wanted him not to worry, she knew that no matter what, he would worry.

"It's all right love, but why are you with these people?" Sesshoumaru glanced at the gang, who were looking at them. Then his voice grew louder. "Did the hurt you? If they did I swear I'll kill them all."

"Relax we didn't hurt your beloved." Inuyasha bud into their conversation.

"They are my friends and no they didn't hurt me, they helped me."

"All right, I believe you but we should be going. I left Rin with Jaken and that won't stay peaceful long." Sesshoumaru was holding her in his arms very protectively.

"Yes hold on just a second though." Kakane broke free of his hold and walked over to Kagome and Sango. She hugged each of them. Kagome looked at Sango and an evil grin appeared on her face. They whispered something in Kakane's ear and she nodded slightly. She hugged them again and whispered, "Go tell the others and I'll take care of Sesshoumaru" With that she walked back over and looked into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru darling could I ask you a favor?"

"What is it love?"

"Could Kagome and Sango stay with me in the castle tonight?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girls in front of them. 'My quarrel is not with them. I guess that it would be all right' he thought to himself. "Yes they may," he said.

The three girls all smiled and then Sesshoumaru asked Kakane, "How will they get to the castle?"

Kakane looked at Inuyasha. Then back to Sesshoumaru. "You could carry Sango and Inuyasha and I could carry Kagome." She said hopeful.

"All right, if it will make you happy." He smiled and looked at Sango. "If you're coming get over here." He wasn't too happy but he would do anything for his mate.

"Shippo, Stay with Miroku and Kirara until Inuyasha gets back. All of you be good tonight or we will hear about it!" Kagome looked and her companions and her surrogate son. She then hoped onto Inuyasha's back.

Sango got onto Sesshoumaru's back and Kakane climbed up into his arms. "This is going to be so much fun," Sango said. With that Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and was closely followed by Inuyasha.

~* At the castle *~

Kakane looked at Sango as she hopped off Sesshoumaru's back. "Welcome to out home," she said gesturing toward the castle. Sango's jaw dropped in disbelief. She couldn't believe how huge the castle was.

"You live here? By yourselves? And you don't get lost?" Kakane giggled at Sango's remark. Just then Kagome walked into the foyer and her reaction was the same as Sango's.

"Come on, I'll show you were we're going to sleep tonight!" Kakane's voice was just as excited as Sango and Kagome's.

They walked down the hall to a room adjacent to Rin's. They walked in and saw that it had been prepared for them. There were three piles of blankets and pillows. Each blanket was of silk and velvet. "Sesshoumaru probably told Jaken to set up the rooms when we came." Kakane was pleased with the room and was looking forward to being able to really talk with her friends.


	7. Chit Chat Chattering

Hio! sry it took so long but i've been flirtin'! Juniors in my high are nice but were dumb enough to question my innocence! Oh well I set them strait!

Jiro: THEY DID WHAT!? I'LL KILL 'EM, I SWEAR!

Me: calm down

Inuyasha: No I agree Jiro I support your decision to maim them! In fact, I think I'll help 

^-^x

Me: Oh I'm drained. I don't know why I'm so tired. Oh well.

Jiro: Did they do anything to you? *Picks up and carries bridal style*

Me: No! I'm fine but I didn't get to sleep until like.... 4:00 am last night. Thank you.

Inuyasha: Well you sleep, ok?

Sry I'm just tired and I'm bored so I'm being nice and continuing. I better get Thank You's!

~* Chit Chat Chattering *~

"Come on guys we'll put your stuff in here and go take a bath!" Kakane was in serious need of a bath and some girl talk. "I missed you guys so much! I can't believe I found you!"

"I know, talk about fate! Oh, I really need a bath!" With that Kagome smelled her clothes and scrunched up her face in disgust. "Where can we put our stuff?" Kagome shot Kakane a curious look.

"Go ahead and put them by the beds. When you get your stuff out come into the hot-spring room and I'll be waiting for you, ok?" Kakane pointed at the spot where the door was and made her over to it.

When Sango and Kagome got their toiletries out of their bags, they walked into the hot-spring room and eased themselves into the water with Kakane.

"So tell me everything I've missed while being away from you guys. I want to know how you and Inuyasha are doing, Kagome." Kakane looked at Kagome with an evil grin on her face. "And what about you and Miroku, Sango? I think you guys look cute together!"

Sango looked at Kakane with surprised and blushed. "Well, What about you and Sesshoumaru? How did that happen?" Kagome and Sango leaned closer as if to catch all the juicy details. They were smiling wildly.

"Ok, I'll answer your questions, but you have to tell me about you first." Kakane was enjoying the looks of disappointment on their faces.

Kagome started her story first. "Well, Inuyasha and I have been getting all like we usually do." She was cut of by Sango whispering "which isn't very good," To Kakane.

Kagome cut back in by saying, "Anyways, the Sacred Jewel is almost completed and our quest is all most over! That's it what about you Sango?" Kakane could tell that she was trying to hurry so they could hear about her.

"Well Miroku is still a hentai and I like him more than I did when we first met. So what about you and Sesshoumaru?" Sango was obviously as anxious to hear as Kagome.

"How did it happen? Are you really pregnant? Got any names yet? Do you love him?" The two girls were shooting questions at her faster than a heart beating.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you but calm down. Well it first started when we were back at his castle and I was being attended to by Jaken because of my wound. He came in to ask me how I was and when he did I told him that I've never felt this way about some one before. We sat in a chair and he brushed my hair then he asked me to be his mate. I made him promise to love me forever, to protect me, to always be by my side, and to never leave me. He said yes and then we became mates, if you know what I mean. I didn't get pregnant that night but the night after that. I was at the market with Rin that day. The morning after that I found out and told him. I really don't know about the names yet. And that's about it."

"How many and do you know what they are yet?" Sango was very interested.

"Actually yes I do know." Kakane was looking very excited at the thought of her pups.

Then Kagome bud into her thoughts, "Isn't a normal litter something like one or two? So yours must be somewhere around that."

"That's the thing. I'm having...FOUR!"

Sango and Kagome looked in shock and in unison said, "FOUR?"

"That's so great! So Kagome and I will be Aunties!"

"Do you know what they are?" Kagome was excited too.

"There will be three boys and a girl. I can't wait. Sesshoumaru will be very happy. I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

The girls continued talking and saw that they were becoming prunes. They got out, got dressed, and as soon as they entered the room, Rin came running up to Kakane. She was frowning. She hugged Kakane tightly and tugged on her nightclothes.

"What's the matter Rin? Did you get hurt?"

Rin looked up toward Kakane. Then she looked over and saw Kagome and Sango sitting on their beds. "Who are they, mommy?"

Kakane picked Rin up and walked over to the other two. She sat next to them and sat Rin on her lap. She then picked up a comb and began to brush out Rin's long, black hair. "These are you're aunts. This is auntie Kagome and auntie Sango. They are staying with me tonight. Now why are you so sad?"

Rin turned around and looked Kakane strait in the eye. "Do you love me, mommy?"

Kakane looked shocked at what her 'daughter' had just said. "Of course I love you! Why would you think I didn't?"

"I wanted to find you and I didn't know where you were, so I went to go ask daddy. I heard daddy talking to uncle inuwasha about pups. He said you were going to have babies!"

Kakane just starred at her dumbfounded. "Yes, Rin, I am having a litter of pups. Do you not like that?"

"But why? Don't you love me? Why do you want a ...'pup' to take my place?" Rin was crying. Her little face was contorted in sadness. She thought they were having pups to replace her.

"Rin, I do love you. I love you very much. We're not having pups to take your place. We're having pups so you can have brothers and a sister do teach and play with! I thought you would be happy." Then Kakane pulled Rin in for a big hug. She gently rocked her back and forth. She put her head down to Rin's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry. We should have waited."

Little did they know that Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway. His jaw was dropped at what he had heard. Kagome and Sango got up and walked over to Sesshoumaru. They pulled him into the hallway with them and shut they door.

Kagome looked at Sango and was the first to speak up. "Rin thinks that you're trying to replace her by having pups. She's very upset, and now Kakane is too. If she can't calm herself down she could hurt the pups. Why would Rin think that?" She looked at Him and he took a hold of both of their hands. He led them to the lounge that Kakane liked. Not many people knew of it.

When they got in they sat down on the small couch while Sesshoumaru sat in the adjacent chair. "You see, when Rin was a very small child, her parents had another baby. They began to ignore her because of the new baby. She finally ran away to a different village. There she lived by catching fish and stealing food. She then went in search of her old life and found that her village had been burnt to the ground. She found her old house and started brushing the ashes and burnt logs away. Underneath she saw her parents trying to save the younger child. She never really trusted anyone again except for Kakane and I. And also you, Inuyasha and the rest of your companions." As he finished, Sango's jaw dropped and she was practically in tears. Kagome 's reaction was just about the same.

Meanwhile, Kakane was still holding Rin, who was still crying. "Rin dear, We will not ever try to replace you. Never, I promise. Are you still mad at me?" Kakane did not want her to be upset anymore. She was practically in tears herself.

"What if you forget about me? Like my other mommy and daddy."

"Rin, I promise not to forget you. Don't you want to have little brothers and sister to play with and take care of?"

"Yes but I want to play with you too. Not just them."

Kakane was beginning to understand now. "How about tomorrow, you aunt Sango, aunt Kagome, and Me go to the market and shop. Then we will come bake here and play all day. Is that good?" She looked into Rin's eager face and then added, "plus they won't even be born for another three months."

"Really? Do you mean it! Can we buy new clothes for the pups?"

Kakane smiled sweetly and said yes. As she did this Sesshoumaru walked into the room with the other girls.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kakane and Rin. He kneeled down and hugged the both of them. Kagome and Sango just looked on and thought of who they had waiting for them back at camp. Kagome was going to tell Inuyasha all about this and hopped he would get the hint. Sango decided that she would tolerate Miroku, and maybe he would take the next step.

Sesshoumaru took Rin from Kakane and left the room. The other girls came and hugged Kakane. Kakane then told them of the plans for the next day. They sat up all night discussing how they were going to drop hints for their own men to take the huge plunge of commitment. Believe me it was a long night.

"I'm going to actually...tolerate...Miroku and his wandering hands. I think he will get the hint and go for it. And now that Naraku has been defeated, I won't have the whole 'oh but my hand' excuse to listen to." Sango was rather excited about how her plan would work. Everyone thinks that she doesn't really care about Miroku always touching her. We actually think that she enjoys it and just doesn't let on to it.

"I' going to talk about families and love and marriage all the time in front of Inuyasha. He's stubborn but I think he'll get the hint! Or at least I hope he does! Heehee."

"If you guys want I can talk to them about how wonderful it is to be married and expecting a child or children in my case!" Kakane was happy that her friends wanted to have a quiet life with her. "Maybe if you guys hurry along with the plans, we could all be pregnant at the same time! Let's see. I have three months, Kagome you would have about five months, and Sango would have the full nine months. So we could all help each other out during the specific period of pregnancy or birth we're in!"

Sango and Kagome's faces lit up at the thought of a family like Kakane had. It would be so great being pregnant with their friends and raising their children together.

Sango then spoke up, "Alright, It's settled then. Tomorrow we start Operation Flirt and Drop Hints!" She was gazing intently at the other girls.

"It's a deal then. Kakane will help up get our men because she already has one!"

They all laughed and decided to get to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~* The next morning *~

Rin rushed into the room where the others slept. She practically jumped on top of Sango and started shaking her lightly until she awoke. "*Yawn* Oh Rin I didn't *yawn* know you were awake. Where is your mommy?"

"Sleeping over there. Will you help me wake her up?"

Sango was up now and agreed to help the little girl. First they woke up Kagome and then proceeded in waking Kakane up.

"Mommy! Mommy, come on I want to go pick out clothes for the babies!"

Kakane eased herself up and looked at the others. They got her up and she dressed. They all wore the beautiful kimonos that were found in the closet. Then they all helped each other do their hair.

Kakane was wearing a beautiful white kimono that had baby blue blossoms and pink cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was in a ponytail, though her long hair still went down to about the back of her calves.

Kagome wore a lovely green kimono with tan clouds dotted all over it. Her hair was in a loose bun. Sango wore a gorgeous red kimono that had groups of navy and yellow stars, moons, and clouds on it. Her hair was up in twin buns that resembled a bear's ears.

Lastly, Rin wore an extravagant kimono of blue that had white lily flowers on it. Her hair was worn in a jaw clip so that her wavy strands overflowed elegantly onto her shoulders.

They set out for the market and bought some cute outfits for the soon-to-be newborns to wear. When they got back to the castle, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting for them. They walked into the extremely large sitting room where everyone was sitting. Sango ran up to Miroku and hugged him tightly. As his hand settled on her behind, she cringed but did not let go or hurt him in anyway.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Everyone was shocked when he hugged back. Kakane was by Sesshoumaru's side and Rin was being held in her father's arms. Just then Inuyasha whispered something into Kagome's ear. She squealed and said, "Yes of course!" She then ran over to Kakane and told her the good news.

"Inuyasha just asked me to be his mate!" Kakane and Kagome both giggled. Inuyasha walked over and stood next to Kagome. He slid his arms around her waist. They all then turned their attention to Sango and Miroku. Miroku was down on one knee and was holding Sango's hand.

"Sango, It would make me the happiest man on Earth if you would become my wife."

Sango just starred at him for a moment before yelling yes. Miroku then put a sliver ring on her finger. Kakane and Kagome came over and hugged her. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came over and patted Miroku on the back. Kakane then turned around and thought of a question to ask her dear husband.

"Sesshoumaru dear, what did you tell these boys while we were gone?"

"I just told them what you talked about last night and told them that they should do this because they really care for you all. I also offered them a place to stay in this large castle that we have. We have so many rooms on floors that we don't use. So they can live in the castle with us.

Every one was amazed that having a mate and pups on the way could change Sesshoumaru so much. "Plus we'll need help taking care of all the children I'm sure we'll have running around the house."

Every one smiled as they started getting settled into their new home. They would search for the few remaining shards of the jewel after they were settled in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****************************************************************************************************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well?

Jiro: Ok but very fluff.

Inuyasha: ok I have a mate now, I'm happy.

Jiro and me: Good!

Me: Well I guess I have a mate now too

Jiro: Yessss I wonder what our kids will look like?

Me: whoa hold on just a sec, Kids?

Jiro: you said you were tired.

Inu: Too tired to not yell at Jiro and I for wanting to maim yur 'friends'.

Me: What? Non non non non non. (Translation is no no no no no) That doesn't mean anything. If I start throwing up them we have a problem.

Jiro: *looking sad and pathetic* Why would it be a problem?

Me: too tired...need sleep...can't answer question.... *Dozes off to sleep*

Jiro: So Inu is it a boy or girl can u tell?

TBC...

By the way I will be writing more fics soon. This was short but it's not over yet...

If you like Trigun start lookin for my fic. Tats it for now! ttfn!

__

Spiders and butterflies **love and peace _lots o luvin... pixiedust4_**


	8. PitterPatter

Hey I'm back and got a few ideas.

Inuyasha: Ok ready to go type away!

Jiro: Why are you so happy?

Inuyasha: Because I got a mate and... I got a mate!

Jiro: Well isn't it a miracle. Thank the Lord, he's off of our backs! *Raises hands to the sky*

Me: Yeah I know, tell me about it.

Inuyasha: *sarcastically* Thanks guys I love you too.

Me: Oh we're just joking calm down.

We'll on with the story. In your reviews, tell me just how sad you want it on a scale of 1-5. 5 being really friken sad. I will average it all out and use the number I get.

~* Chapter 8: Pitter-Patter *~

*Two and a half months later*

Kakane was now heavy with child as she walked with her daughter and her friends to the market. Rin was growing very excited to see the new pups. There were now a few other surprises too.

"Ow, my feet hurt a lot. And my back is killing me. Do you know how hard it is to carry yourself gracefully when you're carrying these?" She gestured towards her very large stomach."

"Tell me about it. Sango you're lucky!" Kagome was now also pregnant. Though she was only two months along, she looked as if she were five months in a human's time. Sango was also pregnant but again was only two months so she was only bulging a bit. Like a little bit of a pouch but that's it.

"Yeah sure I'm lucky. I have to carry it longer and it will be just as heavy as your are now."

"But just think about it, we'll have ¾ demons, ¼ demons and human children running around the house. Five of which are mine! But Rin is my little helper, aren't you Rin?"

"Yup, I want to feed them!"

"Oh I'm sorry but that's job only I will be able to do Rin, but what about diapers?"

"Oh, ok!"

Sango looked at Kagome and they then looked at Kakane and Rin. "You're lucky too, Kakane. You're going into this with experience. We'll be clueless!"

"No you won't. You're going to help me with my pups right?"

Then Sango spoke up. "I guess you're right."

They went to the market for vegetable and fruits. They got what they needed and headed back to the castle. When they got there they saw Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shippo playing with a cloth ball they made. They were on teams and the young kitsune, who was just about Rin's age (A/N: just about 6 years old) was playing on Sesshoumaru's team. Kakane saw them and smirked at the other girls. They grinned back at her. Kakane used her demon agility to run between them, grab the ball, and give Sesshoumaru a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know you shouldn't be running like that while your pregnant," Sesshoumaru scolded. 

"I know but why not? It's exercise!" Kakane gave the best puppy dog eye's she could muster. Obviously it was enough. He smiled and hugged her. Then they went into the kitchen and were followed by Sango and Miroku. Rin was playing with Shippo and the ball.

"Ok what do you wan to cook for dinner?" Miroku was getting the vegetables out and Sango was getting the fruits. Sango looked at Miroku and said, "How about stew?"

"Oh that's a great idea! I've been craving beef stew all day!" Kakane's mouth was watering now.

"Really? Me too!" Sango looked happily at Kakane as Miroku came and hugged her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach.

They all started helping with dinner with the two children played. When dinner was ready, they all ate. The girls talked and the men ate in peace. Rin and Shippo were complaining over who won the game of ball earlier. When they were finished, They all helped clean up. Then Kakane And Sesshoumaru went upstairs to put Rin to bed. Once Rin was asleep, Kagome and Inuyasha put Shippo down, too. When everyone was to bed, Sango crept downstairs. She lit a small fire in the hearth and sat down in front of it. Miroku silently walked up behind her and gave her a big hug. She turned and gave him a kiss.

He came around and sat next to her. "Is anything wrong? You've been coming down here for the past week or so."

Sango looked at her beloved husband. The tears were slowly starting to fall down her cheek. He gave her a big hug and she cried into his shoulder. "Oh Miroku, it's my brother. He didn't deserve to die. And if he was still here, He would be an uncle. My baby won't have an uncle!" She was crying very violently. Miroku didn't know how to comfort her, so he tried his best. "Well the baby will have two uncles. I'm sure Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be very good uncles."

"I know they will but they won't have a real blood related uncle." Sango was calming down a bit but then started up again.

Kakane was watching the whole thing from a dark hallway. She silently appeared behind the two. She set her hand on Miroku's shoulder. He looked up at her. She walked around and sat in front of Sango, Her stomach was very large indeed. "Sango you must calm down or you'll hurt the baby. When Sango didn't calm down, she decided she had to help.

Kakane started to sing a slow sad song. Sango stopped crying and listened. It was about her life. Is was very soothing even though it was sad. Sango was listening intently now. She had no one at all. She was complaining about her brother who was probably in a better place anyways. Kakane was singing about a destiny, tainted and intertwined with another's. Then she realized that this was about every one. How every one was lost and found at one point. Sango drifted in a peaceful slumber. Miroku just looked shocked and fearful at what had just happened. He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms.

Kakane rose and started to walk back to the stairs, "Wait," cried Miroku.

"She is fine just sleeping. I had to use my powers to calm her down. She will rest peacefully for the remainder of the night." With that she walked slowly until disappearing into the darkness. Miroku lifted Sango into him arms and carried her back to bed.

As Kakane walked into her room, she started to fall forward. Sesshoumaru heard her and quickly ran and caught her. He brought her back to the bed and laid her down.

* "Kakane Dear, wake up." 

"Mother?" She opened her eyes and saw her mother standing over her. "Where am I?" She looked around and didn't recognize where she was.

"You are in the place between life and death."

Kakane felt her eyes water as she bit her lower lip. "Mother I don't want to die! I have to have my pups and to stay and help Sesshoumaru!"

"Relax child, you're not going to die. I brought you here. I'm very disappointed with you, Kakane."

"But why mother? What did I do?" Kakane was dumbstruck.

"You used you're powers. You may have put her mind to rest but you also sped up the pregnancy. Her children will now be born in about five months. I told you not to use them unless you needed to. If Gaishin finds you there will be trouble."

"But mother I thought you killed Gaishin?"

"I almost did but I can sense he is back. When he come to attack you, which he will eventually, Sing that song and touch him. Now listen closely. I know I told you never to do this but, you must find his soul... and break it."

"But mother, if I get pulled into the rip, I will die too!" Kakane couldn't believe what her mother was telling her to do.

"I know, tell your mate about this and be ready. When his soul begins to break walk into the rip."

"WHAT?" Kakane almost screamed

"Just listen. Once you are in you will see a black Sakura Blossom. You must take the blossom out with you."

"But how will I get out? And how will I get him to stay still? And what do I do with the blossom?"

"To get him to hold still, You're companion, Kagome, must focus her energy into her hand and touch his back. He will stay paralyzed until she runs out or energy. You all must start training. To get out take this." With that she was handed a bobbin of silver thread. "Tie this to your finger. Have the person you trust most hold onto the other end. When you have the blossom tug on the thread and that person will pull you out. When you have the blossom, bring it to Sango, She must feel the hatred that is deep in her soul. Then she must come to grips with the fact of why it's there. The energy of the hatred will be purified into a force that will burn the blossom."

"Oh I see."

"Kakane! You must wake up now! Will your soul to wake! You are falling into death and your mate is worried! You're not breathing! NOW, KAKANE!"

With that, Kakane willed with all her might to see Sesshoumaru's face again. *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well how'd ya like? Good...Bad.... to bad!

Me: Oh I feel sick...

Jiro: Like you're gonna throw up?*slyly*

Me: Yeah...I mean no.

Inuyasha: Jiro welcome to the club!

Me: Wait how is this possible? You're a robot!

Jiro: No I'm human now. Didn't I tell you?

Me: NO!

Jiro: Oh well face it your pre...

Me: No I'm not. Get over it.

Jiro: Yes you are!

Me: But when we... One...Why do I even try? Two... Why am I telling you this?

Spider and Butterflies

Love and Peace

Pixiedust4


	9. Thank You Mother

Hio every buddy! It's late so I won't include the other two in the usual beginning. Plus Jiro's been nagging me. Every things about 'the baby' if said thing exists. I'm really confused so to please my loyal fans; I'll let you decide. Should I be pregnant with Jiro's baby or not. I'll accommodate myself with your decision.

Jiro: It's true and you know it!

Me: GO AWAY!

Jiro: Yes ma'am.

Any wayz I'm in a slump and I just met this really hot guy yesterday. His name is Kaegan and he's going back to Reno today *sobs softly*

Jiro: I don't want you looking at other guys!

Me: I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!

Again here is the chapter

~* Chapter 9: Thank You Mother *~

Sesshoumaru was worried. Kakane had stopped breathing. He yelled for help. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku came running into the room. They saw the most horrible sight ever. Kakane's body was limp and lifeless. She was not breathing. Her beautiful face was pale.

Sesshoumaru started yelling for her to wake up. He hugged her body close to his. He was crying into her long hair. Taking in her scent while it still lasted. The friends there just looked on with horror. She couldn't be dead. He wouldn't let her die. He would keep her here with him.

"Kakane, wake up love. Don't go away now. You haven't had the pups yet. Please wake up. Love don't leave me here alone again." Sesshoumaru was racked with sobs, something he'd never done before.

Kakane could feel herself falling. She thought about the pups and Sesshoumaru. How could they defeat Gaishin if she died? No it wasn't her time yet.

Her chest rose and her eyes popped open. She saw Sesshoumaru crying over her. "Darling, I'm ok." She whispered softly.

"Kakane? Love, you're still here! You didn't leave me here!" Sesshoumaru was so happy he couldn't help but give her a big kiss.

"How could I. But I have something serious I have to... tell... you." She was cut off from sheer exhaustion. It's not easy coming back to life after not fully dieing. The last words she uttered before she fell asleep were, "He's coming back." Before falling a asleep she saw the shimmer of the silver thread in her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kakane woke up very late in the morning. When she went to get up she couldn't. Her stomach was so large; she had trouble getting out of bed. She was struggling, trying to go against gravity by trying to sit up. Then a very curious Inuyasha walked by the room. As he looked on, she realized she was being watched. He stood, leaning against the doorframe, smiling. He all of a sudden burst into laughter. Kakane just smiled sweetly at his. Her eyes begging him to help her up.

"Oh Inuyasha, dear," she said mockingly sweet, "Could you come and help a poor woman out of her bed?" Her voice grew louder with each word. He just stood there, doubled over with laughter.

"Sure but for a price." She sighed heavily losing the sarcastic niceness. "What?"

He pointed to his cheek. "I can't believe you Inuyasha. You can't help me up just because?"

"Nope!" He was smiling evilly.

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine. Just as long as I get out of this room!" She was bored of being in her room by now. He walked over and lifted her out of bed. She kissed him on the cheek. Then she whispered something into his ear, "Meet me in my lounge at about noon, k?"

"What for," He asked.

"Important matters" with that she walked out of the room. She walked downstairs and saw Sango sitting at the table. She looked so much bigger than she should be. Kakane walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry. Meet me in my lounge at noon."

"What do you mean sorry?" Sango was confused.

"I was the one who sped up your pregnancy. They will be born in about five months now." Kakane looked genuinely sorry. Sango smiled and said it was ok.

"Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru, could you all meet me in my lounge at noon? That's about twenty minutes." They all nodded and Kakane went to her room to bathe. While in the tub she had a vision of her mother.

* "Kakane dear I'm sorry I had to leave you but this is Important. You three are the Legendary Great Goddesses. Sango is known as Shoukyaku the Destroyer. Kagome is known as Shirei the Manipulator. And you my dear are known as The Great Iyasu the Healer. I have to go now. If I keep you here any longer you will come close to dying again."

"But mother who are the Three Great Gods?"

"I will tell you tonight, but in the meantime, train your skills."

"Yes mother we will." With that she opened her eyes and decided to get out. *

She got dressed and walked down the hall to where her lounge was. She walked in and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru, sitting around the coffee table.

"Good your all here."

"C'mon Kakane, what's so important?" Kagome was anxious to know what was wrong.

"Ok, well you remember last night when I almost died?"

The whole group nodded fearfully. "Well you see my mother brought me to a place between life and death. She told me that A very terrible demon, more terrible than Naraku, is back and he will be coming for me soon."

The whole group chorused what at the same time.

"Love, who is after you!? I will kill them if they harm you at all!" Sesshoumaru was very worried.

"Well his name is... Gaishin."

"Gaishin? But he is only a legend. He was destroyed by the great miko Midoriko." Miroku looked at Kakane like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Almost..." Kakane muttered before Inuyasha spoke up.

"What do you mean almost?"

"Well you see Midoriko is my mother. She almost destroyed him. When the jewel was destroyed his spirit was set free. Now he is after me to take revenge on my mother."

"Midoriko was your mother. No wonder you're powerful."

"Yeah well that's not all of it. See I know who the three great goddesses are." Kakane was hesitant to tell them who.

"The three Great Goddesses?! Who are they! It is said that they come to earth when they sense and evil presence in the future. Their spirits are born and then they live their life out their life until they rejoin the spirit world again." Miroku was sharing the information with the group who all sat awe-struck, all but Kakane that is.

"Yeah that's right and I know who they are and how they must stop Gaishin."

Just then Kakane's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was falling to the floor, but was caught just in time.

* "Kakane, Miroku is Joutei the Creator, Sesshoumaru is Meshiireru the Summoner, and Inuyasha is Keiri the Executioner." *

Kakane's eyes popped open as she stared at everyone around her. "Sorry mom had some added notes."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sesshoumaru was getting tired of seeing his only love come that close to death, only to pull back again.

"Who are the goddesses? Who?"

Kakane stood up and everyone went back to sitting around her.

"As I was saying, The three goddesses are...Kagome, Sango, and...Me."

All of their jaws dropped. "Us?" was all Sango stuttered out.

Miroku was entranced. "Well, who's who do you know?"

"Yes Kagome is Shirei the Manipulator. Sango, You are Shoukyaku the Destroyer. And I'm Iyasu the Healer. Also the Three gods that were by the goddesses sides are you three," she pointed to Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.

"Really! Who are we?" Miroku was enjoying this too much.

"Well Miroku, you are Joutei the Creator."

"Wow the creator and the destroyer are together. Attraction of opposites?" Kagome was sneering at Sango.

"Anyways, Inuyasha, you are Keiri the Executioner."

"Well, well, well, the manipulator and the executioner. How ironic." Sango was enjoying her revenge.

"And Sesshoumaru dear, you are Meshiireru the Summoner."

"Really now? That's odd." Sesshoumaru wondered why he was the summoner and not Miroku or Inuyasha.

"We must all start training our powers, today."

Everyone was shocked. "How do we do that?" Kagome looked from person to person for the answer.

"Kagome, you're job in the battle is to hold him still. You must practice focusing all you're energy into your palms. Then you must touch his back and concentrate on holding him still."

"Ok so I focus my energy, but how?"

"Well first we must be in our goddess form. To do that you must pray to the heavens. They will send us our orb of light."

"Ok we can try that later." Kagome wanted to hear about the others jobs.

"Then once he is still I must enter his body and find his soul. Then I must... break it."

"But Kakane you know that if you get pulled into the rip, You will die!" Miroku was showing concern for his friend.

"I know that's the thing. I actually must walk into the rip."

"WHAT?" The whole group chorused.

She unfolded her hand to show a bobbin or silver thread. Sesshoumaru looked intently at it. "Is that what I must do? Pull you out?"

"Yes. I will tie the string around my finger. You must hold onto it. When I tug on it you must use you're powers to summon me back. While I'm inside the rip I must retrieve the Malice. Once I come back out, Sango must destroy the Blossom. Then Miroku will create a new one. But it will be free of the Malice. After all this the executioner will destroy the body once and for all."

"Ok. So when do we start training?" Sango was eager to see her goddess form.

"Well we could start now?" Miroku was as excited as Sango was.

"Ok let's go!" Kakane was happy to see her friends enjoying this and not dreading what was to come. Something did seem to bother Sesshoumaru though. He looked deep in thought and disappointed at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How is it so far?

Inuyasha: Well I like it!

Jiro: OH MY GOD! CUT THE CRAP INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: What?

Me: Your always so happy! It's sickening! Now I'm gonna hurl!

Jiro: Well that's for other reasons, but she's right inu! Your bugging the shit outta me!

Me: You shut up! I will hurt you, I'm not afraid Mr. "I'm-not-a-robot-anymore-didn't-I-tell-you?"

Jiro: I honestly thought I did tell you!

Me: No. It wasn't a mistake. You've been going on and on for weeks now about how you wanted a family. I was just your instrument of destruction. *Starts crying wildly* You don't love me!

Jiro: No I do love you. It's not like that!

Me: *still crying and moody and yelling* NO YOU DON'T!

Jiro: Please calm down your hurting my ears.

Me: OH SO I'M A NUISANCE TO YOU?

Jiro: No I love you very much and I really forgot to tell you.

Inuyasha: Hahahahahahahahaha *laughing madly*

Me: YOU ALL THINK I'M FAT! THAT'S WHY! ISN'T IT?!

Jiro: calm down please!

Me: *sniffling* Can I have watermelon?

Jiro: You can have anything you want!

Me: *extremely happy* ooh ooh ooh! I want the trigun box set and the blue gender box set and I want a pony and I want a cell phone and I want doughnuts and I want clothes and I want a new house and I want a new computer and I want a boyfriend and I want a car and I want a dog and I want a cat and I want a gerbil and I want a new CD player....

Jiro: One, your bipolar, I swear... Two, I'm sorry I said that.

TBC... ttyl bai bai spiders and butterflies love and peace and wats uv wuv! c ya!

pixiedust4


End file.
